


Adventure of a lifetime.

by Freddia



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: Richard and Froy have 48 hours to go and come back from a short adventure... but intense.
Relationships: Froy Gutierrez/Richard Madden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Going.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the photo that Richard posted of his Jaguar.
> 
> I'm from Argentina, so I apologize for the distances, cities and times, I don't know texas, but my beautiful beta drinkingstars helped me.

He had missed his home so much, but most of all his family. Playing with his brother and sister, hugging his mother, an advice from his father, and the table full of food with his whole family around, laughing and talking.

It seemed like any other night, but it was actually different: Richard was there with him, and his soul was as full as his stomach.

"Are you telling me that they will give you a Jaguar and you will pay for it with a photo?" asked his stepfather in surprise.

"No, not exactly" replied Richard "I have a business relationship with them, they are my lenders"

"How does it work?"

"They "lend" me the car they want to promote the most in exchange for me mentioning them on instagram"

Froy listened to the conversation with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember the photos I sent you of that Land Rover, dad?" intervened.

"Oh yeah" Sebastian replied.

"Well, Land Rover lent us that car to use on our trip to Scotland"

"What happens if you crash the car?" Asked his dad, curious.

"It never happened, I don't know" Richard replied.

"If they drive carefully they will not crash" said his mother "Especially if Froy is sitting next to you"

Froy felt Richard's body stiffen beside him. Mom was threatening with disguised sweetness.

_

"Your parents are nice," Richard said.

"They are closer to your age," Froy joked to him.

The two were going to share Froy's old room when he lived in the house. The Jaguar would arrive in the morning, right at the door.

Froy was already laying in his bed, smaller than the bed they usually shared, but it would be fine just for one night.

Richard lay down next to him ready to rest after a long day, though he wasn't sure if he could sleep from the excitement of getting his new car.

"Are you still on your phone?" he asked, reminding his boyfriend of the rules they had established.

"I'm seeing where we can go with the car."

"Like a road trip?"

"Yeah, something quick and fun" he said "I'd like to show you a little bit of Texas"

Richard hugged him around the waist and kissed his cheek "Everything in Texas is beautiful."

"My parents are close by!"

"I don't see them here," Richard said, kissing his neck.

"I'm serious..." Froy said, sadly brushing him off. 

Froy kept looking at his phone, regretting that he had pushed Richard away from his body, as he was starting to get cold.

"You won't be able to sleep tonight," Froy said.

"I know" Richard admitted. "But I'm going to try to relax. I want to be rested for tomorrow."

Froy showed him a route, traced on google maps. "We could go to San Antonio. The road will be pretty empty, and the landscape is wonderful."

"Sounds good."

"It's a ten hours trip, though," he clarified. "But we could stop to rest and eat."

"Ten hours with any other car" Richard corrected "With a sports Jaguar on a desert road it will be like ... seven hours."

"We would arrive at dinner time, and we could stay in a hotel," he proposed.

"What kind of hotels are there?" Richard asked.

"All kinds of hotels," he replied. "I could book on my phone while you drive."

"I want something Texan, very redneck," said Richard. "Nothing fancy."

"Sure, I’ll find something nice and tacky for you"

Froy muted his phone and left it on his nightstand, pressing his body against his boyfriend's.

"I definitely won't be able to sleep" said Richard "I'm more excited now"

"It will be so much fun."

"Everything is fun when we are together"

Froy still couldn't believe Richard was there with him, in his small bed, in his childhood room at his parents' house.

"I love you," Froy said.

"I love you too, freckles."

Froy kissed him in the darkness of his room, and he felt like a high school student again.

He could feel Richard's soft hands caress his back, as he did the same on his neck and arm. Their tongues met in the midst of the calm kiss, turning it wet and more intense.

Froy changed the direction of his hand and traveled straight up Richard's ass, squeezing.

"I thought your parents were close," Richard recalled.

"Whatever," Froy said. "Parents also have sex with their children in the house."

"Ew! I don't need that mental image now!" Richard protested. 

"It would also help you sleep..."

"Oh, excuses, excuses," Richard said, laughing. "Just ask me to fuck you how you like it."

"If you do that we will wake up the whole neighborhood."

"I like it when you are loud," Richard said, kissing him. 

"Not tonight, though..."

"You can bite your pillow."

Froy kissed him again and moved Richard so that he was on top of his body, trying not to make noise, as if they were two teenagers experimenting, trying not to laugh, excited and aroused.

_

They had been able to sleep like little angels after the two of them came. They were having a leisurely family breakfast when they heard the sound of a heavy truck approaching.

"Oh my gosh, it's here," Richard said excitedly.

Everyone came out of the house to find a huge semi trailer carrying the beautiful, sleek black sports Jaguar.

"Oh my… God!" Richard exclaimed again.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, it lasted forever, or it was actually only ten minutes.

The man who was delivering the car greeted them kindly, exchanged a few words with Richard, then made a call with his cell phone, and was gone, leaving the car right parked happily in front of the house.

"Does it have keys?" asked his stepfather.

Richard seemed to come out of his hallucination at last, and he approached the car, stroking the door almost with the same delicacy and love that he touched Froy’s skin.

"Nope, no keys,” he said. "It has a wireless ignition button...here," Richard said and finally opened the door. The rich smell of new leather reached everyone's noses at once.

"Wow," they all exclaimed. Froy smiled, proud to show off with Richard a little bit. 

Richard finally sat down and took the wheel in his hands. Froy ran to the other side and got into the car next to him. They pressed the red button together, and could feel a soft buzz at the fingertips, like a fancy electronic fly.

They spent the next hour playing with the new car, cruising around the neighborhood, and testing the advanced technology on its dash.

"They gave you a full tank, right?” said Froy’s stepfather.

"They take care of every detail," Richard replied.

"You’re going to have fun in that," his mom said.

"We sure will," Richard said.

“But be careful with him!” she reminded him, looking at Froy. 

Froy rolled his eyes lovingly. "Mami... look at the photo Richard just posted."

His mom laughed when she saw that he had taken a photo of the car next to the sign in the neighbor's front yard reading “BYE DON”, a sign that made her smile every day.

"Well done."

_

After saying goodbye to his parents, Richard and Froy embarked on their adventure that would be short, but intense. After his trip, Richard should return the car and both would go to live with the companions of his new series.

"You need to turn left ahead," Froy said, looking at his cell phone.

"OK…"

"And now we just go this way for a long time."

"At last,” Richard said on the wide open road. “I want to get this baby to walk."

Froy looked over at him, so pleased. “I have no idea what that means but vamos.”

Little by little they left the city behind, and the landscape rolled by, brown and green. In front of them was only an endless flat road with no other car in sight.

Richard put in the last gear and hit the gas almost to the floor of the car.

"Feel that? Oh, it flies." he said, excited, laughing.

Froy was so happy for him that he completely buried the terror he was experiencing.

He could see how the needle on the dash was passing 160, and he took a slow deep breath.

"We're going to get there a lot earlier than we planned," Richard said.

"Yes, I also want to arrive alive"

"I promise I’m completely safe," said Richard. "We are alone on this road, and you are with the best driver."

"Perhaps"

"Put some music on"

Froy tried to relax, Richard was almost 220 and it felt like going on a plane. He hooked up his cell phone's bluetooth to the Jaguar's sophisticated technology and blared one of his favorite songs.

"Oh, reggaeton?" asked Richard, mortified "Really?"

"It doesn't bother you when I dance around the house"

The speed and loud music were entering his body filling him with adrenaline making him forget his initial fear.

"Es que me vuelves loco cuando tú me besas… papí” Froy sang. 

"I have no idea what you're saying, Froy."

"But the rhythm is so cool"

"It’s catchy"

Froy decided to roll down the car window and stuck his head out so he could feel the air hitting his face. Then he pulled his arms out, and finally half of his body, kneeling on the seat.

"Froy, come inside," Richard said.

"This feels so good"

"Come inside right now!"

"Look, here comes a truck," warned Froy.

"Get back inside right now or I'll turn around"

"Oh ..." he complained "Don't be so boring"

"I'm not boring, I'm just taking care of you" he said "We’re going 260"

"You could slow down"

"That’s not gonna happen"

Froy watched him a bit too long, he looked so magnificent driving that luxurious car, combining his black clothes with the leather inside.

"You really like speed," Froy confirmed.

"So true"

"Turns you on?" he asked, naughty.

Richard looked at him for a moment, and smiled "A bit"

Froy wanted to see for himself, so he approached his boyfriend's body and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going down with his hand to his crotch.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked, confused.

"I just want to check how much high speed turns you on"

Froy began placing wet kisses on Richard's cheek and ear.

"You are distracting me"

"I won’t stop"

"It could be dangerous"

"That’s hot"

Froy kissed his lips, demanding, and Richard wanted to reciprocate so badly, but he shouldn’t take his eyes off the road even though it was empty.

"Wait ... I'm going to stop," Richard said.

"No, don't" he said, kissing his neck "You just keep driving"

Froy tangled his fingers in Richard's hair and continued to kiss his face and neck, while moving his hand over his hard crotch.

He massaged him hard, playing with his tongue over every corner of his skin. Finally he opened his pants and reached inside, making contact with his hot, wet skin.

"You are wet"

"I’m about to come, I swear," Richard said.

"Is it because of the car or me?"

"Both"

"Can I add something else for your pleasure?" he whispered into his ear, still with his hand inside his pants.

"You know the song that turns me on"

"Bennie ...?"

"The movie version"

Froy wasn't going to protest, at least not at that moment.

"Fine" said "Can you come in two minutes?"

"Maybe less"

"Where is the fun in that?"

"You insist on adding more pleasure" said Richard "My cock already hurts."

Froy knelt in his seat and leaned over Richard, pulling his hard erection from inside his pants. With his other hand he changed the song, and when he heard the first chords he lowered until he put his entire erection in his mouth.

He felt Richard's body tense up, the car picking up speed even more, and a shaking hand reaching inside his pants, trying to play with his hole.

"Bloody fucking hell, I'm close" warned.

Froy kept sucking faster and harder, trying not to think about the speed or the voice that sang the song. Richard touching his hole felt good, and he wanted to keep sucking but he could already feel him close.

"Oh God" moaned "Mm, Froy, I'm coming"

Richard squeezed his ass hard and came into his mouth. At least his beautiful moans covered up Taron's hideous fake falsetto a bit.

Froy looked at Richard's face with satisfaction. Flushed cheeks, tousled hair, heavy breathing, and dry mouth.

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Yeah" he accepted "And, can you keep my dick inside my pants, please?"

Froy smiled and handed Richard the bottle of water as he arranged his clothes. Then it was his turn to drink water and grab his cell phone to change the music.

"Don't change it," Richard asked.

"I don't want to hear the movie version" he confessed "I want to listen to Elton"

"I thought you were going to play reggaeton again "

"I'm going to find a place to stop" Said Froy checking his cell phone "I want to go to the bathroom and I'm already hungry"

The two of them spent a long time in silence, Richard had already recovered from his powerful orgasm and he could feel Froy a little tense next to him.

"The next station is close," he warned.

"Good"

Froy finally put down his cell phone and stared outside. He'd appreciate it a little more if it weren't for the high speed.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Richard said.

"No. I really want to go to the bathroom "

"You can put one last reggaeton before arriving"

"I like this song"

"You see?" Richard said "We can both enjoy the same music"

"I enjoy Elton's voice"

"Me too"

"I don't think so" he said "You asked me to put the movie version on"

"Because it turns me on much more"

"Oh, so Taron's voice turns you on while I’m blowing you"

Richard smiled "I knew it"

"What exactly?"

"You are jealous"

Froy began to laugh out loud, a nervous and indignant sound "Oh, please"

"I like the music, the rithm is different, it sounds like a nightclub, like sex"

"I get that” said Froy. “Just because I prefer the original, you don't have to imply that I'm jealous of someone I don't know.”

"I'm going to introduce you to him one day."

"I'm not interested," said Froy, taking his cell phone again. "I'd rather meet Elton."

"Taron is my friend, Froy. Maybe we can all get together and…."

"Get off here and turn right," Froy interrupted. 

Richard took one last look at him before slowing down and following the directions. He was a thousand times cuter when he was angry.

_

It felt good to stretch their legs and get some fresh air, the day was warm and sunny, and they were having great weather on their trip.

Richard hugged Froy from behind before leaving the public bathroom.

"I love you," he said.

Froy caressed the hands that wrapped his waist and searched for his lips "Me too"

"I'm sorry if I did something that bothered you"

"I'm not upset, Rico"

"Yeah, but.."

"Nothing, nothing" he stopped him, turning and kissing his nose "I want to eat empanadas"

They both entered the store wearing their masks. Richard had two bottles of water, and Froy bought his empanadas and a few sweets for the road.

"Wait" said Richard "Let's eat here"

"No, I bought empanadas so we can keep going."

"I don't want crumbs in the car"

"We won't get crumbs in the car, Richard."

"You're going to clean up after eating that ... what the hell is that anyway?"

“You are going to love them. Come on ”

Both agreed to play a little David Bowie, meanwhile Froy was looking for a hotel while eating his empanadas.

"You said you weren't going to make crumbs!" Richard said, angry.

"The crumbs are on my leg, not on the seat"

"It doesn't matter, I don't want them in the car"

"You can be so annoying sometimes"

"I warned you!"

“That you would be annoying?”

Froy began to gather the crumbs that were left on his pants and threw them out the window.

"Happy now?"

"Not at all"

"That's not my problem" said Froy, he didn't feel like arguing. 

Richard put on his sunglasses and Froy sanitized his hands once more to eat some of the sweets he had bought. Neither of them enjoyed arguing over nonsense, they didn't usually fight, so they just stayed quiet for a while to work individually on their emotions.

“I’m going to look for a hotel,” said Froy, taking his phone. 

“Nothing too fancy”

“Around one hundred dolars a night?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Double room?” asked.

Richard was silent for a few seconds, it was the first time they'd stayed in a hotel and it might be the smart thing to do. They were in the 21st century, but they were also in Texas.

"We will sleep in the same bed anyway." he said. 

Froy looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. Richard stroked his leg, putting his hand on his knee.

"Here's one called "Big Texan Motel", looks really nice"

"Alright"

"It's a real texan cliche"

"I love it"

"89 a night" he said, surprised by the low price. "I’ll pay."

"Then I’ll pay for dinner."

“Deal.”

Froy booked a double room online, entered his details and credit card number, and they had room for the night.

He knew he was going to break the rules. Richard and him had agreed to go on social media only at night before going to sleep, but the road was long, deserted, and a bit boring.

He only liked a few posts, all he could read was absurd fights and politics. He made the mistake of continuing exploring and found some messages that caught his attention. 

He really wanted to understand every sense of humor, but it was difficult, especially when his boyfriend was being teased. He wanted to go out and put them in their places, stand up for Richard and scream that they were together and in love.

"Twitter is getting so toxic," he said, putting down the phone.

"It's like the sewer of society"

"I'm done with that shit"

"Is everything ok?"

Froy thought about it for a moment, it wasn't worth ruining the trip "Yeah, I'm just a little cranky."

"We should have bought coffee."

"We can buy at the next stop."

"Stay with me until we get there," Richard asked.

"Forever."

_

They were having a quick snack sitting outside a lovely roadside restaurant. Froy was eating sweet: a piece of lemon pie, and a cup of latte, but Richard was eating salty: a glass of squeezed orange with a delicious ham and cheese toasted sandwich.

"It's called Tostado," explained Froy.

"Like toast"

"Is not the same. A toast is a piece of bread and you put what you want on top, this is like a toasted sandwich "

"Ok, señor know-it-all"

"Do you want to see the hotel?" Froy asked.

Richard was chewing on his “tostado” and couldn't answer, but Froy gave him the phone so he could see the website for the place.

"Looks great," he said, after swallowing.

Richard handed the phone back to Froy and he activated the camera to snap some photos.

"How many hours of travel do we have left?" Richard asked.

"Mmm ... about four hours"

"Really?. We did a great time"

"Well yeah, that car can go at the speed of light"

They both continued eating and enjoying the beautiful day, there weren’t many people around, which gave them extra security.

Froy showed him one of the photos he had taken, a selfie of both smiling "I'd love to post this photo"

"Me too, love. You know that me too "

Whenever they talked about making their relationship public or not, the atmosphere between them became melancholic.

"Since we’re doing great time" said Froy, "Can I drive the car for a bit?"

Richard looked at him in surprise, doubtful.

"Please?" he insisted.

"I don’t know…"

"You know that I’m very careful, and you will be by my side"

Richard kept thinking about it, he wasn't sure, but Froy could always convince him just by staring at him for a few seconds and biting his lower lip a little.

"... alright" he agreed "But only a little"

"Thank you, papi"

_

"Concentrate!" Richard said sitting in the passenger seat "This is not like any other car"

"It's a Jaguar, I get it"

"It can go high speed in no time, so be careful when shifting"

"Is that it?"

"I think so. Yes"

Froy started the car and was ready to start driving on the road, but Richard stopped him again.

"Wait"

"Now what, Richard!"

"Nothing nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were wearing your seatbelt, because… "

"... Because if I don’t an alarm start to sound"

"That, exactly"

Froy smiled at him one last time before making that baby walk.

After an hour of driving Richard seemed to relax. Froy wasn't driving as fast as he was, but it was certainly the fastest a car had ever driven.

The sun was already setting, Lorde's music was playing low, his hand was on Richard's leg who was reading a book next to him, but without neglecting the movements that Froy made.

The voice of the GPS made them jump, they were close to San Antonio.

"Are we two hours away?" Richard said, looking at the phone "I thought there was only one"

"Well no"

"Stop the car on the side of the road, Froy" he asked, closing his book "Enough is enough"

"Why?" asked "We are almost there"

"We should be arriving in one hour, not two"

"Why do you blame me?"

“Because you are driving. You drive like a grandmother”

Froy decided not to respond to that provocation, he skirted the car on the side of the road next to some trees and went down, smashing the door.

Richard held him up before he could go back inside.

"You know I'm right," Richard said, hugging him.

"Let go"

"Oh, aren't you going to tell me that you got mad about that?" he asked, laughing "I had already called you grandmother, remember? In Scotland.

"I remember it, and I don't like it"

"I'm sorry" he said, kissing his cheek "I just want to get there as soon as possible, take a bath and make love to you very very sweetly"

"You're trying to fix your mistake" he said, trying to loosen up "There will be no sex for you tonight"

"How many times have I heard that?" he asked, kissing his neck.

"I don't know, and I don't care"

"My favorite grandmother"

"Enough Richard"

"You know I like to tease you" he said, pressing his body against the car "You are even more beautiful when you are angry ... or jealous"

Froy began to breathe a little agitated, those kisses on the neck were making him react.

"I don't think I'll be able to get to the hotel," Richard whispered in his ear.

“Someone can see us”

"There is not a soul around, Froy"

That was true, they were alone in the middle of nowhere. The road was empty, the car was next to some trees, and the sun was already setting, magnificent, painting the sky yellow and orange.

Richard caught his lips in a deep kiss, and Froy reciprocated just the same. They hadn't kissed properly in about seven hours. Crazy. 

“Oh God, Rich” moaned.

Richard left his lips to gasp for air for a moment, but quickly followed with his neck as he stroked his chest fast, hard, moving down his body, desperately, over his clothes.

He knelt on the ground and opened his jean, playing with his erection on the fabric of his blue boxer.

"Oh God ... this is not you" he said.

"Who am I then?" Richard asked, still playing.

"An exhibitionist version of you"

"There is no one here," he said, standing up.

Froy kissed him again, biting his lips and poking his tongue. When they started they couldn't stop.

"We are alone," said Froy, breathing heavily.

Richard looked at him and smiled "It was what we wanted"

"The world just for the two of us"

Richard keep kissing him between words "Look around you"

Froy did it, there was only nature, trees, quiet music, grass, the sky had a color that he had never seen before, a luxury sports car, and the man he loved the most.

"Nobody but us" said, smiling.

They were so fucking in love.

The two collided again with each other's mouths, bodies stuck together, hands all over.

Richard opened the door of the car and Froy lay down on the seat, letting his boyfriend pull out his erection and start massaging and licking it, driving him crazy.

“Oh, please…” moaned a bit loud “Fuck!”

Froy tangled his fingers in Richard's gray hair, indulging in every sensation, every wave of pleasure that ran through his body. He let it all out, nothing mattered.

They were alone. Another dream came true.


	2. Getting back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This adventure isn't over yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. A lot of time has passed, I know, sorry about that. But I'm already here bringing you all my Christmas present! Enjoy!, and thank you to @drinkingstars for editing the chapter and suggesting funny changes. I bloody suck in grammar.

Froy could feel the anger building in his stomach. He could feel it rising to his chest and squeeze just there. A lump formed in his throat and he watched as his hands shook in front of his cell phone screen.

He had had enough.

He didn’t think twice, he simply did something he never thought he would do.

In just three clicks, his Twitter account was gone along with all the positive and negative comments.

He dropped his cell phone on the carpet in the hotel room, and lay down on the bed. His stomach still ached, but he didn't know if it was from the steak he had allowed himself, or the rage that wouldn't go away.

Richard and Froy checked into the hotel an hour later than they had anticipated. They took a look around the room, changed their clothes, and went downstairs to find a place to eat.

When they returned, they shared a shower together, and Froy went out first to give Richard privacy while he went through his nightly routine to take care of his skin. That was the moment when he decided to look at their social networks and find many of those who claimed to be his fans, making fun of the man he loved.

Sometimes he had the urge to screw everything up and do what his heart felt like. Uploading a photo, he had thousands of beautiful photos with Richard to share and silence the haters.

Richard came out of the bathroom smelling of expensive products, wrapped in the hotel robe.

"Hey, your phone is on the floor," he said, putting it on the nightstand.

"I know," Froy said. "I left it there"

"You alright?"

"I think so."

Richard sat next to him and tangled his fingers through his wet hair. "What happened?"

"I just deleted my Twitter account."

"For real?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"It was getting too toxic..."

"It was always toxic, but you could handle it," Richard said. "What happened?"

Froy sat on the bed, his stomach still aching with rage, but the blue eyes in front of him might soon calm him down.

“It's been a while since my fans… if I can call them that,” he explained. “They refer to you in a way that I don't like.”

"Ah, I understand," he agreed. "Are they calling me an old pervert again? Or are they implying that I have you kidnapped? That was a good one."

"It's not funny, Richard."

"No, the funniest thing is that I don't buy you shoes or a bag."

"Enough, seriously," Froy said, pissed. "It hurts me not to be able to shut their mouths. It makes me angry, those things are bullshit."

"But you know those things are not true."

"I wish I could defend you."

"Oh, I don't need you to defend me," he said. "I don't care what some teenage girls think."

"But I do."

"Very well," said Richard. "What would you like to do?"

"Post a beautiful photo of the two of us and shut the fucking mouths of all those who make fun of you."

"Go ahead…"

"What?"

"If you want to, go ahead."

“I’m not gonna do it, Richard.”

“Why not?”

Froy took a deep, tired breath. He wanted to do it, but at the same time… he was never going to do it.

"It was just an impulse," he said "I’m not going to expose our relationship until we are both ready."

“Froy…” Richard said. “We have talked about this many times. You can't let the opinions of people you don't know affect you."

"I know, but these people claim to love me."

"Those people who love you today, may hate you tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Richard smiled at him and tucked his hair back delicately. His fingers caressed his skin, softly, trying to soothe all over his body.

"I'm proud of you," Richard said.

"Why, because I deleted my Twitter account? "

"Because you have matured so much since I met you," Richard said, getting closer. "You were like a beautiful little bug trapped in your social networks, and now you hardly touch your cell phone. You even throw it on the floor."

Froy felt his cheeks burning, Richard's compliments turning him on almost as much as his kisses.

“I feel like I don't need them anymore,” Froy explained. “I think before, it felt like a hole in my life that I needed to fill with compliments and validation.”

"We've all been there, baby."

“My life is full now.”

“And why is that?” Richard asked, smiling. 

“Well… you, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Yes, Richard, I have achieved things by myself.”

“I know. And I'm proud of you for that too.”

“Mmm, thanks.”

Froy reached forward to kiss Richard's lips, and he could finally feel his kiss, like the best medicine.

"Are you tired?" Froy asked.

"Not at all."

"Great."

They kissed again, a little firmer and deeper, savoring each other's lips, feeling the heat and moisture.

"Did you think that I would go to sleep without making love to you?" Richard asked.

Froy turned away from him and looked at him in a strange way. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Why?"

“Did you just say 'Make love'?” Froy said, laughing.

"I think so, yes."

"What kind of person says 'Make love'?”

"Anyone, Froy.”

"Oh, I get it. It’s a millennial thing, right?" said Froy, who could no longer contain his laughter. “Something you used to read on MySpace?

Richard was not amused by that comment, but Froy couldn't stop laughing and he was struggling to maintain a serious posture.

"How do you say it then?"

"Fucking ... sex ... let's have sex ... coger ... anything but ‘Make love.”

"Well, maybe because ‘Making love’ has an emotional charge?"

"No, because it sounds corny as shit."

"Do you love me?" Richard asked.

"Of course, papi."

"So I don't see the harm in saying ‘Make love’ when we are performing an act of love."

Froy felt a little guilty for making fun of him. Sometimes he could notice the age difference between them.

"Sometimes it seems wrong to me to call it ‘Making love,’ the things we do in bed ... or on the floor, or on the couch, or against the wall ..." said Froy. 

"... Or in the shower, or in the car, or in the pool, or in the middle of an empty road ..."

“Fuck…” Froy moaned. “See?… just fuck me already.”

Froy didn’t need to ask him twice, of course. Richard kissed him, the two of them falling onto the hotel bed.

"Tell me you're not wearing anything under your robe," Froy said.

"Why don't you check it out yourself?"

Froy bit his lip, trying to contain his desire. His hand slowly slipped under the robe Richard was wearing, making contact with the smooth skin of his butt.

Richard sighed on his lips. "Put that hand where I like."

Froy smirked mischievously and moved his hand to find Richard's hole, stroking.

"Not there," Richard said.

"But you like it there..." Froy teased. 

Richard kissed him passionately, moving down his neck, biting, moaning as he felt his fingers massaging. "Do you want to fuck me tonight?" Richard asked.

"No ... not really," Froy replied.

" _ No _ ?" Richard was confused. 

"Nope." Froy 

"I don't like how that word sounds from you."

"Do something to change that word then," Froy taunted. 

"Come here!" Richard said.

Richard guided Froy to the middle of the bed and hugged him around his waist, hard, and then kissed him in exactly the same way, but much harder.

He spat on his fingers before reaching for Froy's hole and starting to play with his tongue on his neck, licking it up and down like delicious ice cream.

"Fuck!" Froy groaned, searching for Richard's erection.

His tongue traveled from the clavicle to his ear, and he felt a finger was making its way inside him. "Yes ..."

" _ Yes,  _ exactly," whispered Richard. "That's the word I like to hear."

They kissed again as Richard put in a second finger, and Froy masturbated slowly.

Richard bit Froy's lower lip, making him moan in pleasure and pain.

"Ouch," he complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Richard apologized.

"Mmm ... I love it."

Froy kissed him again, feeling another finger deeper, moaning against Richard's lips.

“Damn, fuck me now,” Froy demanded.

“What? No, not yet...”

Richard pulled him even closer to his body and accelerated the movements with his hands.

"Yes ... Rich ..."

"Beautiful, you’re beautiful..."

“I mean it…” he said, begging. “Just fuck me already. You know I can't take the fingers for too long. "

Richard obeyed, but only halfway. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Froy back against the mattress, brought both legs up, flexing them against his chest, and put his tongue where his fingers used to be.

Froy couldn't even moan, his breath was caught too suddenly. He could only feel gasps of pleasure all over his flesh.

For a long time he could only hear the indecent noises that Richard was making with his mouth, and his own strange moans, struggling to breathe and not pass out.

"Rich ..." he said with difficulty. "S ... staaah...stop..."

"Hell no, you're delicious..."

Froy moaned again, his breathing sounding like he might cry at any moment.

"Oh, look at you ..." Richard said, replacing his tongue with his thumb.

"Shit!" Froy groaned in surprise.

“You’re such a gorgeous mess.”

"Come here, come, please," Froy asked, desperate.

Richard was losing control too, so he just let Froy take control. He had already had enough fun.

Froy climbed on top of him, kissing and caressing. Then he got the best idea. He turned so they could both blow each other at the same time. Luckily they were almost the same height. 

"Oh yeah ... naughty," Richard said excitedly.

The two of them went to work hard to make each other enjoy themselves. Tongue, kisses, a bite here, a finger there. Many moans, sweat, heat, words that could not be completed, but still understood.

Again and again, hands, scratches, nails and fingers that could hurt or heal.

"God, you're so hard," said Froy, when he had had enough.

He turned his body around again and kissed Richard lustfully as he settled on top of him, each of his legs next to his hips, guiding his erection toward his entrance.

"Easy," Richard warned.

"I can take it all."

“Oh, I know baby, I know.”

Richard squeezed Froy's buttocks, pulling them apart to make his way in more comfortable. 

"You okay?" asked.

"Perfect..."

Froy had to kiss him again, it was an addiction he wasn't ashamed of.

"Mmm, yes," Froy moaned, tangling his fingers in the hair on Richard’s chest, stroking his nipples gently.

"Fuck, Froy," he sighed. "You're going to be the end of me."

"No ... I'm going to be the one who makes love to you."

"It really does sound corny," Richard laughed. 

“Told you,” Froy said, leaning over him and pressing down his hips. 

“Move...” Richard asked, impatient. 

Froy did so enthusiastically, never taking his eyes off Richard's face, observing his every expression.

"You're enjoying this so much, aren’t you?" Froy asked, smiling close to his lips.

"I enjoy watching  _ you _ enjoy," Richard said, kissing him. 

"Oh, I'm fucking enjoying too ..." Froy laughed. 

"Show me then!” Richard seemed to challenge him. 

Froy kept up what he was doing, but picked up a little more pace. Richard, meanwhile, was enjoying the pleasant electricity that he felt throughout his body, the sight of his beautiful boyfriend in all his splendor.

When Richard looked over at him, he always had the same feeling. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Sweet, beautiful, smart, caring, partner, mature, young, hot, ambitious.

"Qué?" Froy asked, feeling himself watched more than usual.

"I just love you so much."

Froy stopped moving and watched him for a moment, feeling Richard's hands gently caress his back.

He had to kiss him again, hard. His soul was filled every time Richard reminded him how in love he was with him. "Make love to me,” Froy said suddenly. 

"Now you don't think it's corny?" Richard said, holding onto him. 

Froy looked down at him. "I think now... I understand what it means.”

Richard rolled him off onto the mattress, lowering himself on top of him. "Look at me, all the time."

Froy sighed when he felt Richard inside him again, closer than ever. It was a powerful feeling. To him, they felt like giants, like they could face the whole world on their own, together. 

When the two of them came, it felt like a new religion.

_

The next day was promising. The sky had some clouds, but they let the sunshine through splendidly.

They left the hotel after breakfast, and the road home to Dallas was just as empty as before. Richard decided to slow down to enjoy the scenery this time. The adrenaline rush for the new car had worn off a bit, and he decided they weren't in a rush to get back.

The music was low, his body satisfied and relaxed, and the presence of Froy at his side gave him a reassurance he had rarely experienced.

"Look at this place!" Froy said next to him, looking at his phone.

"What is it?"

"It's a dinosaur park..."

"What!?" Richard asked, excitedly.

"It's called Dinosaur Valley State Park, and they have real footprints left by dinosaurs that once roamed the area. We have to see this! "

“Oh my God! Can we really though?”

"They also have fossils,campgrounds, horseback riding..."

“Where? Where is it? I want to go now,” Richard asked, excited as a child.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." said Froy suddenly. "It’s closed now. And when it’s open you have to reserve in advance."

"Fucking Covid."

"Ok, but don't worry. We can get reservations and come back around the holidays.”

"You think?"

"I'm sure yes, I promise."

“Fuck…” Richard said, sad. 

“Oh, stop pouting,” Froy teased a bit. 

“I’m not… pouting…”

“Yes you’re, and you’re adorable.”

“Stop, I’m not.”

“Want to play a game?” Froy proposed, to distract him and change the subject.

“What kind of game?” Richard asked, curious. 

“Truth or dare.”

“Oof. Could be dangerous.”

“Oh, come on,” Froy said. 

“Okay, fine,” Richard gave in. 

"I'll start. Truth or Dare?" Froy sounded too happy. 

"Dare." Richard chose.

"Post a new selfie to Instagram"

"What?! No!” Richard rejected it. 

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, I also look like shit."

"That's not true, you always look hot as hell."

"But I don't feel that way, so I’m not gonna do it."

"Very well, then you will have to answer the truth."

"Fine," Richard sighed. 

"Let's see, mmm ..." he thought for a moment. "Well, you already told me that you fucked Taron..."

"I didn’t  _ fuck _ Taron," Richard clarified. "We just ... we were fooling around a bit. For the movie."

"For the movie,  _ right _ ," Froy said, rolling his eyes. 

"That’s actually mostly true," Richard laughed. 

“Well then… were you “fooling around” with any other actor or actress?”

Richard stared at him for a moment, wondering whether to answer or not, and then turned his gaze to the empty road. "Yes," he answered.

"Who?"

"I’m pretty sure that this game is one for one, and I already answered the one question."

"Ok fine, sir. I know the rules,” Froy said, grinning. 

"Fine. Truth or Dare?" Richard asked.

"Truth." Froy was confident with his choice. 

Richard didn’t hesitate. "What did you do the last time you went to Mexico?"

Froy froze for a moment, but hoped he didn't let his surprised face show for too long.

"What do you mean?" he asked, innocently. 

"Well, once you were telling me about your last trip to Mexico and I asked you what you had done there and you told me  _ you don't want to know, _ and you changed the subject"

"I said that?"

"Yeah Froy, you did. So I'm all ears."

Froy settled into the car seat, shifting slightly uncomfortable, staring straight ahead.

“I went to… to a…this bar had... glory holes…”

“WHAT?” Richard shouted.

“I said what I said.”

“Oh my… bloody hell, Froy!” Richard said, still shocked. “Are you… were you into it?”

“No… not really, but… hey! One question each, remember?”

“But.... shit! Okay,” Richard said, looking flustered. 

“My turn,” Froy said, blowing out a breath. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth...”

“Who did you fuck?”

Richard had to laugh. Froy had always shown interest in knowing about his past relationships, whether they were formal or just one night stand. Now he was caught. Fine. 

"It was Pedro." Richard said.

Froy thought for a moment, but then reacted in surprise. “Pedro Pascal?!?” he asked.

“Yup.”

"Ooh ... nice," Froy said. "He's hot...bit old for you?"

"Ok ok smart guy, truth or dare?" Richard asked, not revealing any more dirt.

"... truth, I guess?"

"Do I really have to ask this question?"

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Everything!" Richard exclaimed. 

Froy took a deep breath and thought. He knew he didn't have to be nervous in front of Richard, and he didn't have to feel embarrassed either. His boyfriend had confessed to all his past adventures—and there were many, because he was older than him.

“Well…” Froy began “I went to Mexico with my family, and my ex. Hunter and I got together with some friends, and after many drinks they suggested this place...it was in the basement of a gay club.”

Richard listened attentively without taking his eyes off the road.

“We were a bit drunk… feeling crazy and naughty from the alcohol, so we went,” he continued. “We were at the club a while. You know, drink a little more and dance some, and then, well… we went down to the basement.”

"And?" Richard said, as excited as he was about the dinosaurs. 

"It was kind of dark, actually. I remember the heat, it was  _ so _ hot, suffocating. And we could hear, just, moaning, and bodies, in every corner...”

“Oh God… I’m getting hard,” Richard said, seriously. 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Froy said, laughing. 

“Go on,” Richard almost begged. 

"I'm sorry if this is disappointing, love," he said. "But I didn't do anything crazy with a stranger or whatever. I just… jerked off with Hunter in a dark corner."

"Well, in that place, in that context, I’m sure it was hotter than normal."

“It was really ...interesting.”

“Is that all?”

“Si.”

Richard only looked a bit disappointed. Froy knew that Richard would have done  _ everything _ in that place, with anybody. He was much more sexual than Froy, in many ways. He had already told him about his adventures in bathrooms when he was his age.

"So...what happened between you and Pedro?" Froy finally asked.

"I no longer get to choose?" Richard smiled at him. 

“Come on...”

“Well… we were at this small fan convention in Miami,” he started. “And… shit, I remember that we were like, euphoric, the whole time. They gave us everything we asked for, they treated us like royalty. And we started drinking very early. I think we were already drunk by the time of the panel.” 

“Aw, baby. You were so young.”

“I know, you don't need to remind me.”

“Sorry babe, was I being a bitch?” Froy asked, sweetly. 

“Oh, you? Never,” Richard rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry papi, really. Keep going...”

“We were going out to dinner and then we were supposed to go to some club, but one of those summer tropical storms hit. I never saw anything like it,” Richard said, dramatically as he remembered it. 

“Those storms are really dangerous...” 

“We had to stay at the hotel instead, and he invited me to his room. We kept drinking, and the next thing I realized… I was just under him, kissing each other like two maniacs.”

“Damn,” Froy said, feeling heat run through his body. “Was he good?”

“Let’s just say that he was a great mentor,” Richard said, suggestively. 

Froy laughed, but felt a little too warm, thinking about it. Richard looked flustered too. 

Then they heard the GPS alert them they were arriving at a gas station soon.

_

They entered the public bathroom wearing their masks, but luckily no one was in sight. Richard took that as an advantage.

After Froy washed his hands, Richard didn’t allow him to leave, and he pushed him back into one of the individual bathrooms and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Froy asked, a little surprised.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I was hard...looks like you are too."

"Are you crazy? It's a public bathroom!"

"Yeah, and there’s nobody here."

Richard reached into Froy's pants and kissed him the way he knew he liked it. "Touch me, come on," Richard said.

“You’re crazy. Loco," Froy said, but groaned when Richard wrapped his hand around him. 

“Yeah, loco. For you... ” Richard said. 

After that, Froy wasted no time getting into Richard’s pants too, and within seconds they were both a mess of awkward movements and sloppy kisses.

"Ouch," Froy complained softly. "Too rough..."

"Sorry, sorry," Richard giggled. 

"It's okay ... yeah, oh shit ..." 

"Fuck, keep going like that,” Richard moaned. 

Suddenly, the two of them heard the bathroom door opening and the sound of a man coming in, whistling a happy tune.

Richard silently placed his other hand over Froy's mouth, but they didn't stop, just slowed down their movements.

They could hear the man singing a country song in the bathroom next to where they were, and they could barely contain their laughter, a wave of adrenaline mixing with the pleasure running through their bodies.

Richard bit into his own hand that was covering Froy's mouth, and made a movement that made the two erections touch and rub.

Froy squeezed his eyes shut and stifled a groan in Richard's hand.

Finally, they could hear the man leave the bathroom, his song gradually fading in the distance. Only then Richard removed his hand from Froy's mouth.

“Fuck, I'm so close… my God,” Froy moaned.

"Yeah, come on ..." Richard urged him. 

Froy came on Richard's hand, and just seconds later Richard came on Froy's hand.

“I can’t believe we actually did that,” said Froy, laughing. 

“If we didn't do that my balls were going to explode in the car,” Richard reasoned. 

They came out of the bathroom stall and fixed themselves, wiping off carefully with paper towels and washing their hands, still with a smile on their faces for what they had just done.

"I feel just like George Michael," said Richard, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Who?" Froy said, sincerely. 

Richard looked at him in horror. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. And you’re going to get an intensive education on the way back to Dallas."

_

Because apparently there was something in the air, Froy and Richard decided to plan their next mischief… adventure? insanity?

"Can't you just wait?" said Froy.

"No, because we don't know what can happen tomorrow in this new crazy world."

"We could go to jail if we get caught."

"We could have gone to jail if they caught us in the bathroom too."

"This will be your Christmas present, you know that?"

"It’s fine by me."

Froy took a deep breath and looked at his cell phone again. "According to the map if we turn off the little dirt road next to the main road, we will reach the back of the park."

"Perfect."

"Of course we don't know what we're going to find there, maybe just barbed wire or maybe like the Berlin Wall."

"We have to try."

“Shit, you’re nuts,” Froy said, but he was a little impressed. 

“So are you baby, that’s why we’re in love.”

Froy was attentive to the GPS on his cell phone, until he told Richard where to make the detour. Half an hour later, the impeccable Jaguar covered in dirt, they reached the back of the huge park.

"Here it is," Froy said.

They both got out of the car to an arid, hot and windy desert, and started walking, inspecting the fence. Luckily the place was secured only with some old wooden poles and wire.

"Wait," said Froy, scared. "What if these wires are electrified?"

“These aren’t electrified, Froy. I've gotten into some mischief in my life, I can tell just by looking."

"Shit, Rico..."

"Come on. Trust me?"

Froy and Richard snuck into the dinosaur park as if they were two crooks, or rather two immature children wanting to have some fun after spending months locked up.

"Where are the dinosaur tracks?" Richard asked, excitedly.

Froy had downloaded the app for the park in the car, just in case they wound up going. He wanted to know the way around. 

"According to the map there are five sites with footprints," he explained. "We are near 5 … let’s walk over there," he said, pointing.

Richard took Froy's hand and started walking excitedly in the direction he had pointed out.

“Area 5 is on the southwestern end of the Paluxy River,” Froy read from the app. “They can be hard to see even when the river is dry because some of the tracks are in-filled by harder sediments. Most of the tracks were made by Theropods."

"Theropods? Wow! " Richard exclaimed, smiling.

The two walked hand in hand until they reached the site. Richard transformed instantly into a beautiful and excited little kid. 

"Oh my God ..." he exclaimed.

The river was almost dry, but despite the warning, the large footprints could be clearly seen.

Richard knelt on the floor and rested his hands in the footprint. They looked very tiny in comparison. Froy understood how fascinated his boyfriend was by those creatures, and that they ever existed.

"Take some pictures, Froy," Richard demanded.

Froy took his cell phone and began taking many photos of Richard in different positions, but always with the same smile and the same emotion.

"Ok, let’s keep going,” Richard said. "What is the next stop?"

"Next is ...site 1," Froy said. "Let’s go over there, towards the center."

Richard took Froy's hand and started to walk, "Vamos" he said, the best he could. Froy smiled and read from the app. 

“This site contains nine very large Sauropod tracks with mud swells rising eight inches above the surface,” Froy read. “Ten smaller well-preserved juvenile Sauropod tracks show evidence that a young Sauropod was being pursued by a Theropod.”

“This is amazing.”

Froy looked at Richard's face as the two of them walked through that deserted place hand in hand. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more, beautiful," Richard replied, hugging him.

"I never imagined that we could walk around with this kind of freedom...holding hands, hugging. It’s nice."

“Yes, it’s relaxing. Except for this damn heat, glad we brought caps.”

"That's the Texas sun, love."

They walked around the sites, happily holding hands, while Richard told Froy everything he knew about the Theropods, like an enthusiastic kid. 

"Shh ..." Froy said, stopping him suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"They are just dogs..."

" _Just_ _dogs_?"

The two looked at each other and suddenly a gleam of terror filled their eyes.

"Fuck! RUN!” Richard shouted.

They began to run as fast as they could, back in the same direction they came in. With every step the barking came louder and closer.

"Oh my God!" said Froy, still running. "We will be eaten by dogs!"

“No… no. Come on. RUN, love.”

"They are getting closer!"

"Don't look back, just run!"

The road seemed eternal, and they felt exhausted, but they couldn’t stop. Finally they could see the wires and the car parked under the tree.

They helped each other jump the fence and escape the park, stopping when it was safe to breathe. They hurried to get in the car and speed away, noticing for the first time the warning signs of guard dogs patrolling the place.

“Shit, that was close,” said Richard.

“Let’s get out of here,” Froy said, catching his breath.

_

After the wild emotions, the joy of the dinosaur prints and then the fright of their lives, Richard and Froy stopped to get something to eat at a service station. There was a little diner, so they let the guys working there wash the Jaguar and fill its tank with gas, while they rested at a little table. 

They were running behind, so Froy texted his mom not to worry.

"I just told my mom not to wait up for us," said Froy.

"A part of me doesn’t want to go back,” Richard said, looking at Froy, the shiny clean car and the darkening landscape. 

"Me neither, babe ..." Froy said. "But I have exciting news."

"What?"

"My dad just sent me photos of our future home," Froy said, proud. 

Richard looked at him, full of love and anticipation for the future. The two of them looked at the pictures while making modification plans while eating their veggie burgers.

"I take it back,” said Richard. "Now I am excited to get back."

Froy reached up to kiss Richard on the lips. "Hmm ... me too."

"I love you."

"Shit…. I forgot that we are outside," Froy said, looking around. 

"I don't give a shit anymore," Richard said, kissing him once more. 

Froy smiled before continuing to eat.

_

Richard drove alone the last two hours. Froy had fallen asleep on the seat next to him, covering himself with his jacket.

He parked in front of Froy's parents' house, and stroked his face to wake him up.

"We're home, love," Richard said.

“Fuck, I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"Oh, it's okay. Come on. Your mom must be waiting for us. "

Both entered the house and were greeted by Froy's mother. His brother and sister were already sleeping, and his stepfather was on a business trip.

"It seems you two had a great adventure," said his mother.

"Does it show?"

"I already prepared the bathroom for both of you" she said, with a motherly smile "Froy down here, and Richard in the bathroom upstairs"

"Mamá…"

"I made Lemon Pie ..."

Richard and Froy obeyed, and they both parted to shower each in a different bathroom. Luckily the next day they would be in their own house, alone ... Froy's family was adorable, his mother was adorable, but sometimes she scared the shit out of Richard.

After a piece of Lemon Pie and a cup of coffee, the two of them went to Froy's room to rest. Their bodies, already relaxed, were feeling the weight of all the crazy things they had done that day.

"Snuggle here with me," Richard said.

"I am exhausted."

Froy crawled into bed and felt Richard's arms wrap around his body, warm and protective.

"I missed you in the shower with me," Froy said.

"Do you want your mom to kill me?"

"She can be terrifying..."

"We will be in our future home tomorrow," Richard said, sounding sleepy. 

“Mmm, sí,” Froy yawned, tired, looking like a puppy about to fall asleep.

"Rest, love," Richard said, kissing his hair.

"What an adventure we had."

"Another adventure is yet to come."

"I lov ..."

"... me too"

They couldn't finish what they were going to say, they were so tired. But it didn't matter, they understood perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!! Get the fuck out of here 2020, we hate you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
